wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelcrafting leveling guide 1-450
.}} This WoW Jewelcrafting guide will show you the fastest and easiest way how to level your Jewelcrafting skill up from 1 to 450. Updated for WoW patch 3.2 Powerleveling your Jewelcrafting won't be cheap. Make sure you have enough gold, even if you have Mining. The best thing you can do is, you can try to sell the items you make. Just put them on AH. A lot of level 80 players are willing to buy low level items for their alt, if you can't sell something just disenchant it, and sell the shards/dust. If you are low on gold, I recommend you to try this Gold Making Guide, it can help you to make loads of gold. You also need to realize this is not a leveling guide, so if you are looking for a leveling guide, the best one is this 1 - 80 Leveling Guide. Jewelcrafting is the best combined with Mining or the other option is Enchanting. Check out my Mining Guide or my Enchanting guide, if you want to level any of those professions. When you choose mining, you can save a lot of gold, because you can gather the materials, but it will take a lot of time. With Enchanting, you can Disenchant the items you make. Approximate Materials Required for 1-450 The materials are based on a case that you will gain one skill point each craft. This won't happen, so you will have to buy a few extra materials while you are leveling your Jewelcrafting. *100 Copper Bar *20 Tigerseye or 20 Malachite *120 Bronze Bar (= 60 Copper Bar, 60 Tin Bar) OR 60+ Silver Bar *60 Shadowgem, OR 20 Shadowgem and 20 Small Lustrous Pearl *80 Heavy Stone *30 Moss Agate *160 Mithril Bar *25 Citrine *20 Truesilver Bar *5 Aquamarine *60 Thorium Bar *15 Star Ruby *20 Large Opal *10 Powerful Mojo or 10 Blue Sapphire *10 Essence of Earth or 10 Essence of Undeath *20 Huge Emerald *55 Green gems OR 40 Green gems and 15 Black Diamond *52 Adamantite Powder (260 Adamantite Ore) *13 Primal Earth *13 Adamantite Bar *Buy around 70 from any of the following gems: Bloodstone, Chalcedony, Dark Jade, Huge Citrine, Shadow Crystal, Sun Crystal. Make sure to buy at least 5 Bloodstone, 3 Chalcedony, 3 Shadow Crystal and 3 Dark Jade, because you will need the Bloodstones when you reach 395 and the other gems when you reach 440. *46 Eternal Earth OR 23 Eternal Earth and 23 Eternal Shadow *7 Forest Emerald - You might only need 5. *28 Skyflare Diamond OR 28 Earthsiege Diamond, but you should buy less than 28 and buy more if you need them *1 Frozen Orb WoW Jewelcrafting Leveling Guide 1 - 450 First, visit any trainer in the main cities of old Azeroth - just ask a guard, and learn Apprentice Jewelcrafting. You can train your Jewelcrafting up to 450 in Dalaran. 1-30 *30 x Delicate Copper Wire - 60 Copper Bar Save these, you will need them later. 30-50 *20 x Tigerseye Band - 20 Tigerseye, 20 Delicate Copper Wire You can make 20 x Malachite Pendant too. 50 - 150 Learn Jewelcrafting Journeyman. 50-80 *50 x Bronze Setting - 100 Bronze Bar Save these, you will need them later. 80-100 *20 x Simple Pearl Ring - 20 Small Lustrous Pearl, 20 Bronze Setting, 40 Copper Bar or *20 x Gloom Band - 20 Bronze Setting, 40 Shadowgem, 40 Delicate Copper Wire Make Ring of Silver Might if Silver Bar is cheap on your server. 100-110 *10 x Ring of Twilight Shadows - 20 Shadowgem, 20 Bronze Bar 110-120 *10 x Heavy Stone Statue - 80 Heavy Stone 120-150 *30 x Pendant of the Agate Shield - 30 Moss Agate, 30 Bronze Setting The design sold by these NPCs. 150-300 150 - 215 Learn Jewelcrafting Expert. 150-180 *55 x Mithril Filigree - 110 Mithril Bar Save these, you will need 55 of them later. 180-200 *20 x Engraved Truesilver Ring - 20 Truesilver Bar, 40 Mithril Filigree 200 - 300 Learn Jewelcrafting Artisan. 200-220 *25 x Citrine Ring of Rapid Healing - 25 Citrine, 50 Mithril Bar 220-225 *5 x Aquamarine Pendant of the Warrior - 5 Aquamarine, 15 Mithril Filigree 225-245 *60 x Thorium Setting - 60 Thorium Bar Make 60 of these, and if you reach skill 245 you don't need to make more, else you might need more of these later on. 245-260 *15 x Ruby Pendant of Fire - 15 Star Ruby, 15 Thorium Setting 260-280 *20 x Simple Opal Ring - 20 Large Opal, 20 Thorium Setting 280-290 *10 x Onslaught Ring - 10 Powerful Mojo, 10 Essence of Earth, 10 Thorium Setting or *10 x Sapphire Pendant of Winter Night - 10 Blue Sapphire, 10 Essence of Undeath, 10 Thorium Setting 290-300 *10 x Emerald Lion Ring - 20 Huge Emerald, 10 Thorium Setting 300-350 300 - 350 Go to Outland and learn Jewelcrafting Master. Now from this part of this Jewelcrafting guide, you will use recipes that are already yellow to you and since whole WoW is pretty random, you might just need 5 gems to reach your desired skill or maybe 10. 300-320 A nice alternative to 300-315 is this pattern: *15 x Prismatic Black Diamond - 15 Black Diamond When you learn these recipes, they are already yellow. I suggest you to cut 30 from any of the following gems, then you should reach 320. *Teardrop Blood Garnet *Brilliant Golden Draenite *Solid Azure Moonstone *Radiant Deep Peridot *Inscribed Flame Spessarite *Glowing Shadow Draenite 320-325 Make 5-7 from any of the following gems. *Bold Blood Garnet *Bright Blood Garnet *Gleaming Golden Draenite *Jagged Deep Peridot *Luminous Flame Spessarite *Royal Shadow Draenite *Sparkling Azure Moonstone 325-335 Save these, you will need them later. *13 x Mercurial Adamantite - 52 Adamantite Powder, 13 Primal Earth Make a few from any of the following gems, if you didn't reach 335. *Glinting Flame Spessarite *Runed Blood Garnet *Shifting Shadow Draenite *Thick Golden Draenite *Purified Jaggal Pearl - This one turns green at 332. 335-340 Make 5-7 from any of the following gems. *Dazzling Deep Peridot *Delicate Blood Garnet *Potent Flame Spessarite You can go to Hellfire Peninsula and find Kalaen if you are Horde, Tatiana if you are Alliance. These NPCs sell the following recipes. *Rigid Golden Draenite *Sovereign Shadow Draenite *Smooth Golden Draenite 340 - 350 You can continue to make the gems above, if you didn't reach 350 by making the rings below. *13 x Heavy Adamantite Ring - 13 Adamantite Bar, 13 Mercurial Adamantite 350-450 350 - 450 Go to Northrend and learn Jewelcrafting Grand Master. 350 - 395 Buy around 55 from any of the following gems. After 375, the recipes will be yellow so you might need less or more. *Bloodstone *Chalcedony *Dark Jade *Huge Citrine *Shadow Crystal *Sun Crystal Cut any random gem you want. Seriously there are like 50 new green gem recipes, I won't list all of them. Go to your trainer, learn one and make that recipe around 55 times. 395 - 400 Make 5 from any of the following items: *5 x Bloodstone Band - 5 Bloodstone, 10 Crystallized Earth *5 x Crystal Chalcedony Amulet - 5 Chalcedony, 10 Crystallized Earth *5 x Crystal Citrine Necklace - 5 Huge Citrine, 10 Crystallized Earth *5 x Sun Rock Ring - 5 Sun Crystal, 10 Crystallized Earth 400 - 420 *23 x Stoneguard Band - 46 Eternal Earth or *23 x Shadowmight Ring - 23 Eternal Earth, 23 Eternal Shadow 420 - 425 You better make this yellow recipe until it turns green, because after this, there will be only meta gems, and they are a lot more expensive. Forest Emerald is usually the cheapest gem. *7 x Dazzling Forest Emerald - 7 Forest Emerald 425 - 440 Buy 15 Skyflare Diamond or Earthsiege Diamond There are plenty of meta gem recipes, choose one of them and make it 15 times. You can learn some recipes from your trainer, and some of them are sold by Tiffany Cartier in Dalaran, there is also a lot of them dropped by bosses and mobs around Northrend. 440 - 441 *1 Icy Prism - 1 Frozen Orb, 1 Chalcedony, 1 Shadow Crystal, 1 Dark Jade 441 - 450 More meta gems. Usually 13-14 Skyflare Diamond or Earthsiege Diamond is enough. See also * Guide to leveling jewelcrafting to 300 Category:Guides Category:Jewelcrafting